Bleach: Senna's Return
by TheDoc811
Summary: Senna's back! It's Ichigo/Senna with some Rukia/Renji. Short chapters, but tells of what happens when Senna shows up again. AU. The Hueco Mundo arc never happened. Set a year after Bleach: Memories of Nobody. I do not own Bleach!
1. Prologue

I'll say this once. I do NOT one any of the characters or ideas. Tite Kubo does.

Bleach

Floating Memories

Prologue

_Ichigo Kurosaki missed her every day. Rukia said the memories would fade away, but they never left. The softness of her skin, the sound of her voice, and the feeling of her arms around him were as clear as day. Senna was the best thing that had happened to him in his lifetime._

_He _loved _her from the moment he met her, the first time she told him he was a jerk. But she had to be noble and save everybody. It wasn't fair. _

_Ichigo thought about how Ganryuu had kidnapped her, how maybe she would be with him if he had saved her. _


	2. Chapter 1

Bleach Chapter 1

Ichigo's Point of View

"Ichigo!"

'Shit,' I thought, 'Idiot Dad's gonna try and attack me.' Thinking quickly in my groggy half-asleep state I grabbed a whole bunch of pillows and hurriedly stuffed them under the comforter on the bed. I ran to the closet where Rukia used to sleep just as my annoying dad burst into the my small bedroom. He launched a roundhouse-kick at what he thought was the still sleeping me. I sniggered inwardly at his stupidly

As he made contact with the pillows he stifled a quiet, "Huh?", wondering where I was and why I wasn't in bed. I quickly sneaked downstairs to grab some breakfast.

"Yuzu! Karin! Ichigo is missing. Masaki what have I done wrong?" He yelled the last part as he ran over to my mother's poster/portrait.

"Baka, I'm over here." I waved as signalling him over. "What kind of father attacks his son this early while he is on summer break?" I grabbed my plate and put them in the sink. "I'm getting dressed and then going for a walk towards the festival." I yelled as I ran up the steps to shower and get dressed.

Every year around the time school let out, Karakura Town hosted a large festival. I remember going every summer when I was little, before my mom was murdered by a Hollow. Karin and Yuzu don't really remember going, they were too little to remember. I would take them in the years when my dad didn't want to go because of the memories of mom.

About ten minutes later I was out the door on the way to where the festival was held on the weekends. I went there a lot (I'd been out of school for a week), mostly for reliving my memories of Senna. I missed her everyday, and though it sounds cheesy, I cared about her so much. Rukia said she would fade from our memories, but everyone still remembers her. I regretted not taking her on the Ferris Wheel and I remembered how comfortable she was way up high, so I bought a ticket for the wheel and got on. Not many people were there at ten because it opened only a few minutes earlier.

As I was about to board, I saw someone near the lights above it all, they weren't on because it was extrememly bright out. The person was definitely a girl about 15 or 16, like me and she seemed all too familiar.

"Senna? Senna! SENNA!" I ran over there as she started walking on the lights. There was no other person I knew that would do that. It had to be her. Once again she fell about halfway through as though performing a routine act. This time I interfered with her shunpo (flash step) and caught her.

"Not so fast, miss," I said, "Don't want you to get away again!" I smirked at her look of fear.

But then she looked up at me and said, "Ichigo?" I nodded. "It is you! You scared the hell of me you idiot!" Then she said more quietly, "I thought I'd never see you again!"

"What did I tell you? Baka," I smiled. She was here. She was back and safe in my arms where she belonged.

"Last time you didn't take me on the Ferris Wheel, so this time it's your treat!" She smiled as I laughed. It was nice hearing the sound again. God, I'd missed her.

"I was just about to get on anyway. Let's go." I bought her a ticket. "Besides you have so much to explain." We got in line and were in the 5th place from the front. The line went slowly and we were silent the whole time, that is, until Senna threw her arms around my waist and started bawling boisterously. Her immaculate face was streaked with tears and her eyes were red from watering as she had tried to hold the tears back.

"Senna, what's wrong? Why are you crying?" I was truly concerned, what if she was leaving again, would I be able to endure that?

"Ichigo, I never want this to end," She looked up at me making eye contact, "I want to be with you forever." She buried her face back into my shirt.

"Senna," I lifted her chin up so she could look me in the eye again, "I will always protect you and I will never leave you. I promise."

"That sounds really cheesy,but thanks Ichigo," She smiled again and it melted my heart.

I smiled back. "Let's go." I said and we boarded the Ferris Wheel.


	3. Chapter 2

"Senna?" I asked tentatively. She was on one side of the little box that was attached to the Ferris Wheel and I was on the other.

"Yeah, Ichigo?" She looked so innocent, yet she had been stuck in terrible situations and given her life to save me.

"How are here?"

"Are you not happy to see me?" She asked jokingly. Her features light up when she laughs.

"Yeah, happy to see you, but I just thought I had lost you," I wondered how she was here.

"I remember being sucked into a cyclone, and then being with you at the cemetery...But the next thing I remember is waking up at the cemetery." Her pointer finger touched her chin as she struggled to remember.

"That's it?"

"I guess."

"It doesn't matter as long as you're here," I began to take something off of my neck and I handed it to her.

"My ribbon!" She shrieked.

"You're gonna make my ears explode, Baka!" I exclaimed, " It was all I had left of you, and I always regretted not telling you that red is definitely your color."

"Ichigo..."

"Yeah?"

"Thanks."

"You can keep that if you promise not to disappear again."

"Deal"

By now the Ferris Wheel was making its final turn. We got off and decided to grab some lunch.

"You do realize you treating don't you?"

I groaned, "Yeah, I know"

'This girl is going to hurt my wallet.' I thought.

We got some burgers and talked after we sat down at a table not unlike the one we had eaten at the night I met Senna.

"Where are you gonna stay?" I asked casually.

"Do you honestly think I know?" She replied.

"You could probably stay at my house," I thought about Rukia staying in my closet when we first met. "but we'd need to hide you from my dad, he'd give us no end of trouble. We'll ask and if he says no, then you could live in my closet, but I'd hate to make you live in a closet."

"Thanks so much Ichigo!" She exclaimed as she threw her arms around me.

Ten Minutes Later...

"Dad, I'm ho-"

I saw a foot flying through the air at me. I reached out and grabbed my dad's foot and twisted so that his whole body did a 360 and landed on the floor.

"Good reflexes my son!" My dad got right up and looked at and then behind me to see Senna standing there with a surprised look on her face. "You've brought a girl home, and she looks vaguely familiar.

'Good,' I thought, 'Dad doesn't remember Senna.'

"What's your name Miss?" My dad asked, as if he had manners.

"I-I'm Senna."

He turned to me, "Well, Ichigo, congratulations. She's quite a looker!"

"Dammit, Dad!" I felt my face turn a bright red. I think Senna blushed a little bit. "Can't you keep your mouth shut!" Then I remembered our purpose of being here. "Dad, do you think Senna could stay here for a bit? Her parents live far away and sent her here for the summer, but they didn't give her enough money to rent an appartment or hotel room."

"That's fine...Along as you agree not to share a bed." Now my face turned a deeper red and Senna's went from blushing to the red that had previously invaded my face.

'Is he trying to embarass me?' I thought angrily. "Sure, Dad. We weren't planning on it anyway."

"Thanks so much Mr. Kurosaki," Senna added. I think she was a bit scared that my dad attacked me for no reason. She smiled her wonderful smile.

"It's no problem, really," My dad was blushing! How wrong is that? "You can stay in our guest room."

"Well, we're going to head back out, so we can get Senna's stuff," I said, she didn't have any clothes with her, so my wallet was going to get tortured tonight.


	4. Chapter 3

Senna and I were back at the mall near the festival, the same place we played a slightly one-sided game of tag the day I met her. If I had been smart we would have just gotten clothes before we went back to my place. We had stopped at the bank so I steal some money from my college fund, I had about 20,000 dollars in the bank from various jobs I had had and a grant I had gotten for being exceptional in school, so I was all set. My wallet now had 300 to spend on Senna and her clothes.

We went into Aeropostale and she picked out about ten bargain shirts (2 for 14.99) and made me sit through her trying on various clothes.

"What do you think Ichigo?" She walked out of the dressing room for what seemed like the millionth time. She was wearing a green vintage t-shirt for an Aeropostale sports team that didn't really exist and some light blue jeans.

"You look fantastic Senna," I answered earnestly. It fitted her personality: carefree, but cute.

"Really, you like it?" She got very excited. Her smile made all feelings of dismay caused by having to watch her try on clothes.

"Yeah, totally."

"Okay, I'll go change and I'll throw these over," She went back into the dressing room once again. In about thirty seconds a green shirt and light blue jeans (two for 29.99); then, another 30 seconds later she emerged wearing a white hoodie (4.99 bargain buy shelf) with a pink Aeropostale t-shirt underneath with a pair of dark blue jeans.

And so it continued like that until I left. The total came to about 111.00. Next we went to B. Moss and emerged having spent another 70.00 on a sky blue skirt, a pink with a purple mist skirt and a plain light pink blouse. She now needed shoes and shorts. We went to New York & Company for shorts and got 3 pairs: blue jean shorts, white shorts and a pair of striped pink and white shorts (Buy two get one free: 70). Then we went to Rack Room Shoes and she got a pair of tennis shoes for 30 coming to a grand total of 281.00.

We sat in at the Food Court, I had Bourbon chicken with rice and she had the same except she had Teriyaki chicken. It was loud in the room, but it didn't matter because neither of us had said anything.

"So, what are you going to do now Sen?" I asked, interested in what she wanted to do.

"Well, I want to be with you, that's for sure, but the rest of my life? I don't know yet," She replied.

We finished our food (dinner was left me 4), stopped at the house to drop off the bags, and went to the bridge where I lost her. It looked the same in the area, except there was no giant circular light in the river. Not many cars used the bridge at night, so we didn't worry about being disturbed.

"You know, after you disappeared I would come out here everyday and sit and think about you. The twinkle in your eyes that would spark something in me, your smile, which could melt anything and the fact that Ganyruu could bear hurt innocent you," Normally, I'd never share anything like this with a girl, but with Senna it was so different: I felt I could tell her anything. "I thought about how much of an idiot you were, giving yourself up to save me."

"Ichigo…"

"I missed you so much everyday." I looked at her. She looked at me. We leaned in and our lips were almost touching.

"HOLLOW! HOLLOW!" My stupid Substitute Soul Reaper badge was going off.

"Shit!" I swore, but knocked the Soul Reaper me out of regular human me. I looked at Senna, "Sorry, but-"

"I'm coming with you Baka." She took the badge and copied what I had done.

I made sure she had her body and I had mine, grabbed her shoulder and flash stepped us to a location near the Hollow. We left our bodies locked in a bathroom stall and headed off to fight the Hollow.

We found it in five minutes; it was attacking the spirit of an old woman who was wandering the park. I slashed its arm off and Senna went for its head. The thing was huge; it was 50 ft. tall and walked out two legs with a mask that gave it giant tusks. Sen missed its head but ended up slashing off a tusk. The Hollow grabbed her around her middle with its other arm.

"Put her down you bastard!" I yelled at it. I slash a nasty wound in its leg that made it scream in pain. Then as it bent down to shield its leg from further damage, I stabbed it through the temple. I evaporated and Senna dropped. I caught her and then put her down.

"Thanks," She said, looking at me appreciatively.

"Don't want to lose you again," I smiled. I realized the old woman's spirit was still her and performed Konso to send it to the Soul Society.

"So, where to now?" She asked once we had gotten back into our bodies.

"One more stop I want to make: Urahara Shoten," Hat & Clogs might better explain Senna's reappearance. It was now 6:00 PM and I wanted to be home by nine, so I figured we definitely had time to stop. We walked there; it wasn't very far from the park. 'Damn that stupid Hollow, I almost kissed Senna!' I thought to myself. Life was mean; Hollows were meaner.

"Ichigo," Senna stopped. We were passing the bank of the river that the bridge loomed over.

"Yeah?" I wondered why she had stopped.

"About what happened at the bridge…" She turned toward me and took a step closer.

I was speechless. "Yeah?"

"Well…what happened?"

I regained some courage, "This almost happened." And I kissed her on the mouth and she started kissing me back with great fervor. One of her hands weaved through my orange hair and the other rested on my cheek while one of my hands was on the back of her head, the other in the crook of her back. I have to say it was the greatest thing in the world; it was an oblivion that had no fear in it, just each other.

We broke apart, "Wow…" Senna said, "Your really good at that Strawberry!"

"You're not so bad yourself," I winked at her. I was never like this with a girl, but I really liked Senna. She's funny, smart, spontaneous, and I felt lucky just because she decided to hang out with me.

She grabbed my hand and started running. "Do you even know where Urahara Shoten is?" I asked.

She paused for a fraction of a second, "No, so tell me where to go." She started running again. After a few directions and five minutes we were at the shop. Renji had been living there with Toshiro, Rukia, and Matsumoto for the past month making sure Aizen didn't make a move. We walked in.

"Hey, you guys remember Senna right?" I asked and Senna, who had been behind me out of sight, walked into the room. Everyone nodded. "Well, she woke up at the cemetery this morning and I found her at the festival."

"That's rather odd," observed Toshiro, "She was made up of memories, so once she gave the memories to the blanks she should have just faded from our memories, but she didn't. What do you think Kisuke?"

"Well, the only thing I can think of is she's made up of our memories of her, in a way. Our memories of her and her mannerisms and personality recreated her. That's the only thing I can think of," stated Hat & Clogs matter-of-factly.

"So is she still the Memory Rosary?" asked Renji. I grabbed her hand for support, those we horrible memories.

Now it was Yoruichi's turn to speak, "I don't think so, since we destroyed the Valley of Screams with the Kido Cannon," Her whiskers twitched, "Besides Ganryuu is dead, as well as his cult. We should have nothing to worry about; however-"

"Why is there always a 'however'?" I asked, annoyed because of the catch. The next thing I saw was a blur of black as Yoruichi attacked my face with her claws. "OW!! GET HER OFF OF ME!!" Yoruichi eventually stopped clawing my face but have left slash marks on my left cheek.

"However," Yoruichi continued as if what had just happened hadn't happened, "she will attend Karakura High with you, Ichigo, Toshiro, Rangiku, Renji, and Rukia come fall. Ichigo be on your guard for now."

"Where is she staying?" Rangiku asked. They were all in Gigais, but Matsumoto didn't seem too comfortable.

"The guest room at my house." I replied. "I'd better get home. See you!"

We walked home hand in hand and I asked, "You were rather quiet while we were there. You okay?"

"Yeah, I was just afraid they'd send me to the Soul Society or would say I need to die or something," Now that I thought about it, she did seem worried while we were there.

"I'd never let that happen to you," I said reassuringly. Then I remembered, "We didn't get you pajamas!" I checked my pockets and found a ten and a five-dollar bill in my back pocket. We went to a Wal-Mart and got a set of cheap pajamas.

"Are you sure we have everything now?" She teased. I decided to pull out my secret weapon: I started to tickle her. "Stop! Ichigo, stop it, that tickles!" She was laughing so hard, her face was red. She eventually managed to catch my lips in hers for kiss that made me stop tickling her. "I'll get for that Kurosaki." I started running and she chased me all the way back to my house.

We walked in and I deflected another one of my dad's attacks. "Why do you always attack me old man?" I exclaimed. To walk in the door and get brutally attacked by my father was truly annoying.

"Ichigo! Senna! Your home and tomorrow, and Senna, be on your guard!" My dad's crazy.

"Now you're attacking my girlfriend-" I stopped and realized what I said. I looked at Senna, who nodded, "what kind of man are you?"

"My house, Strawberry! Senna should be able to paralyze if you do something stupid," My dad looked overly pleased so I told that we'd go up to my room and later we'd go to bed.

We went upstairs and talked for a little while and we went to bed around midnight. I decided today was the best day of my life: Senna was back.

**A/N I know the chapters are short, but bear with me okay? Aizen is with the Menos Grande and hasn't made a move. Three things you need to know about me updating are:**

**1. If I get lazy write a review saying so.**

**2. Updates during summer: I'll try twice a week. Updates for school year: Hopefully once a week.**

**3. Review are nice!**


	5. Chapter 4

I woke up the next morning feeling happy and well rested

I woke up the next morning feeling happy and well rested. Apparently, Dad wasn't up yet, so I was in no immediate danger. I got dressed and was about to continue my daily ritual of going to the Festival when I passed the Guest Room. It hit me that Senna was back, sleeping here, in my house. The ritual is dead! I went downstairs to find no one in the kitchen. I checked the clock; it was 7:30 AM, no one was usually awake until 8 so I started breakfast.

I had learned how to cook breakfast after Mom died, because Yuzu and Karin were too little then and Dad was well, um…Dad. Yuzu volunteered to start doing it because I usually slept in, but today I decided to let her have a break and this way my baka father couldn't attack me if I threatened his breakfast.

By the time everyone except Senna was up, I had laid out a spread of bacon, scrambled eggs, waffles, and pancakes on the table.

Yuzu walked in and exclaimed, "Ichigo thanks for making breakfast!" She sat down and ate, "Wow this is really good, Nii-san."

Karin was next, "Since when do you make breakfast Strawberry?" but she ate anyway.

I started to wonder where Dad was but then I heard a scream come from upstairs; then I heard a dull thud. I walked into the Guest Room to find Senna in her pajamas standing over the unconscious baka that was my father.

I was impressed, first morning here and she had Dad unconscious on the floor, "Nice work, now come eat breakfast."

She looked at me, puzzled about why I was impressed by her rendering my father out cold on the floor, "Are you going to leave him there?" She asked.

"Yeah," I scowled at the comatose man on the floor, "he shouldn't attack sleeping people. Serves him right."

"I'll come after I get dressed," She gathered some of her new clothes and headed for the bathroom next door.

I went downstairs and ate breakfast, and about five minutes later Senna walked down, "Morning everyone" she said.

"That reminds me," said Karin, "where's Dad?"

At that precise moment Dad walked down the stairs, still groggy from being unconscious, "Well done Senna," He sat down and ate breakfast with us; there was a large bump on the top of his head.

"What do you want to do today?" I asked Senna.

She sat there thoughtfully for about a minute when she said, "I don't know."

"How about we go to the park?" I asked, having no better suggestions.

She brightened, "Okay!" Typical happy Senna. The good thing about the park was that I could possibly get a repeat of yesterday, but I didn't say anything, just nodding.

After breakfast we left for the park. It was only a 7-minute walk from my place, so we didn't have to take a bus. The park was full of little kids playing with parents or friends, and I spotted a few kids fishing down by the lake. As we moved farther and farther away from the lake, there were less people and Senna and I were alone.

"That's better," She said, apparently happy we were alone.

"I'll say, so are you okay with everything?" I asked, making sure that there was any reason for her to do something stupid again.

"Yeah, it's great to be back without having someone chase me or have all to myself," She smiled and looked up at the sky, leaning on a nearby tree to support her back, "Look at the sky, it's so beautiful and blue."

"Yeah…" We sat there silently for a few minutes, just enjoying each other's presence, when suddenly Senna started trying to tickle me, and failing of course. I had long since put of guards that would not let me be tickled. "You can't win, you know that right?"

"I can try; revenge for yesterday," She kept trying to tickle me, and it still wasn't working so I caught her arms in one hand and tickled her with another.

"Give up?" I asked and she forced her arms free of my grip and grabbed a flimsy stick and started to beat me with it. "What the-?" I realized that now it would be smart to run away from the stick as she was wielding it with great force.

The rest of the afternoon was filled with chasing, relaxing and a quiet hot dog dinner.

**A/N I know it's short, but it is a filler chapter that shows a basic day in the life. Next I'll skip the rest of summer and start school. Sorry for it being so late--major writer's block.**


End file.
